dMc The Hunter rising
by duncan.mcmanis
Summary: A war's coming that threatens the worlds of human, angel and demon. But with Dante dead and buried, it falls to his adopted son "Hunter" to lead the charge against the new demon lord. Along the way Hunter's inner demon will awaken and his inner angel will take flight.


dMc The Hunter rising. Chapter 1

 **Authors note: Hello once again folks. I just got my hands on the game** _ **DmC Devil May Cry definitive edition**_ **and felt that I had to write the story. I know what some of you are probably thinking. (OMG he actually likes that piece of shit game and the new Dante. Hunt him down, crucify him and burn them at the stake.) Or something along those lines. Well… Yeah. While I admit, I like the looks and personality of the old Dante. I do still like the new Dante. And I really like a lot of things from the new game. I love the concept of the nephilim and limbo. And I don't mind the changes they made to Dante's personality, he still has his bad ass and funny moments. Just not as many of them as he did in the older games. (Voice in my head: Focus man! This is a story not a review on your personal opinion. Me: Yes sir!) And just to clarify and avoid confusion down the road as to which of these two games that this story is based off of, the answer is that it is both and neither. (I say for the sake of being cryptic.) It's my own DMC universe, sort of a mishmash of both games with a few of my own tweaks. Imagine a DMC universe that looks like the old game, but has all the rules and concepts of the reboot. And now that I have ALL of that out of the way, let's begin.**

It was a quiet day up in Heaven. The sun was shining. The angels were happily going about their own business. And all was right with the world. At least that's what it looked like. Things weren't as peaceful as everyone thought. There's been a storm brewing down in the demon world of the last few months, and believe me it was a **MOTHER** of a storm. In the East planes security wing (No pun intended.), the Angels were frantically running and flying about the facilities getting ready for the inevitable war, And there was one angel in particular that was quite worried. She had long, shiny black hair that fell perfectly in place. Wings that looked like they were made of light gleamed brilliantly from her shoulders. Her young assistant came running to her, the younger one's long, slightly wavy, golden blonde hair flaring behind her. Once she reached the raven haired angel she took a quick breath and gave her report. "The archangels have just landed on earth and are beginning their patrols. And the fallen angels who accepted the offer have all been fitted with collars and black chains, and just deployed," she said without any breath. "Good to hear," the raven haired angel said curtly as she started walking to the communications tower, her blonde assistant on her heels. "And ma'am, one of our scouts just reported back. They found _'him'_ on the surface," the assistant said and her superior turned around to look at the young angel with wide, emerald green eyes. "They found him? You're sure?" the raven haired angel asked with a hard and serious voice. "Yes ma'am. Both the aura and physical characteristics match," the blonde replied. The elder angel breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll finally be able to see him," she breathed her voice softening tremendously. "I'm looking forward to meeting him as well. I'm sure he's a great man," the young angel said pleasantly. "As am I," the raven haired angel replied as she turned to look at the communication tower "I just wish it wasn't under such unpleasant circumstances."

In this great city we see a fine establishment known simply as _Devil May Cry_. This was the place people went to if they had trouble of the demonic or unholy kind. Or at least it was until its original owner, Dante, was killed in a particularly nasty job. Now it's owned by Dante's adopted son, Hunter. Within the Devil May Cry, we find Hunter sleeping on the couch snoring away with his favorite comic book over his face with the TV running on the news channel. During a particularly noisy segment of the program, Hunter's snoring came to a stop and his hand began feeling around the floor for the remote. It eventually found said remote and pointed towards the TV and attempted pushing the power button few times before he realized that he was holding the remote upside down. With enough skill that wouldn't make you think he had just woken up he flipped the remote to the appropriate position and clicked the TV off. With that done he returned to his sleep, or at least he tried. Now that the TV was off it was quiet enough for Hunter to notice a certain twin tailed fuzzball purring on his chest. Hunter pulled off his comic book to reveal a 17-year-old teenager with bright green eyes and snowy white hair cut asymmetrically. The right side was long and shaggy and covered most of his right eye. While the left side was noticeably shorter and a bit spiky. "Okay Neko, time to let your master up," Hunter said with a sleepy voice, and twin tailed cat demon gave a great stretch then leapt off of hunter's chest. It was a quiet and slightly cloudy morning in the city and because of this Hunter didn't really want to get out of bed. (Or couch, or… You know what I mean.)

But his grumbling stomach said otherwise. And so, Hunter rose from his sleeping spot and trudged towards the refrigerator. Once he reached the fridge and opened it he grabbed one of many glass bottles of Coca-Cola as he rubbed his slightly aching head. "I need to lay off the soda," he sighed before he popped the bottle cap off with his thumb and took a large swig of its contents. "What do we got for breakfast?" Hunter said sounding a little more awake, and Neko leapt on to the table that had a closed pizza box resting on it. Hunter flicked his wrist and the lid of the box sitting on the table flipped open revealing the inside of an empty box and a greasy slip of paper. "Looks like we'll have to order our meal," Hunter stated while Neko's ears and tails droop, he then went for the phone on the desk in the main room. Once he reached the phone he slammed one end of it and knocked the receptor high into the air. He then quickly, and deftly introduced the phone number of his favorite pizza joint. After a masterful display of speed and accurate handwork, Hunter casually caught the receptor as it fell out of the air. "Hey Tony, it's me," Hunter spoke into the phone "I need an extra large pizza with extra black olives, pepperoni, green peppers and-," Hunter started before he realized that there was no sound coming from his phone. He checked to see if the cord connecting the receptor to the base, which it was. He then looked at the cord connecting the phone to the wall, and after he followed the line he realized that the cable had been chewed through halfway along the cord. "Neko!" Hunter called for the little cat demon who in a split-second was sitting at the other end of the desk. "I know you're a cat and all, but that doesn't mean you can go chewing through whatever you want," Hunter scalded the little demon, who hung her head in shame. "Guess this means I'll have to get it myself," Hunter said to himself. A few minutes later, Hunter changed out of his pajama bottoms and tank top into his usual clothes. A light gray short-sleeved T-shirt with a black skull across the chest, and dark blue jeans with several holes ripped into them and bright white tennis shoes. On his way out Hunter grabbed a large, jet black backpack and looked at an old picture of him and his late father. "Later pop," Hunter grinned before he walked through the door to get his food.

"Hey Tony," Hunter said to the man behind the desk as he entered _Antonio's Pizza_. "Hunter! Good to see ya kiddo," the man greeted as Hunter approached the front desk "rare to see you in the shop."

"Yeah, my cat chewed up my phone," Hunter responded, to which the man chuckled "So what'll it be?" The man known as Tony asked. "Just the usual extra large," Hunter answered simply "And don't forget the olives this time," he added with the faintest traces of irritation in his voice. "You got it boss. One usual _ **with**_ extra black olives. Anything else?"

"Yeah, a two liter bottle of root beer," Hunter responded handing over the money he owed to the man. "You got it kid," Tony said pleasantly and with that, he left for the kitchen. After Tony had left Hunter looked about the empty shop, why it was always empty whenever he was there he never quite understood, Tony was a really nice guy and his pizza was phenomenal. But even with that, Hunter didn't know of any customers besides himself and Dante. Once he glanced at the arcade game sitting in the corner, Hunter noticed that somebody had beaten his high score. "Oh hell no. I am **not** going to let that stand," Hunter said to himself as he approached the machine his eyes burning with determination. Once there he inserted the quarter into the slot and got his hands and fingers into position "Hope you don't have any regrets left," Hunter said to the eight bit video game characters with a bit of malice in his voice. Hunter displayed elegant technique and quick reflexes as he easily defeated every enemy, in his path, for 20 whole minutes this went on until… "Your pizza's ready," Tony called "Coming," Hunter responded, though he could've easily kept playing for hours Hunter still accomplished his goal in defeated the last high score by a pretty significant margin. "Pleasure doing business with you," Hunter said pleasantly as he took the pizza box and his drink, "Likewise," Tony responded, "Stay out of trouble kiddo," the elder man added as Hunter left for the door. "I make no promises."

The air was cool and the city was noisy as Hunter road his bike through the streets, the box containing his pizza was strapped to the back of his bicycle while a bag containing his bottle of soda hung from his wrist and his backpack dangled from a single strap over his shoulder. Hunter simply rode his bike down the street minding his own business for a while before a new sound reached his ears… a voice. A voice that at the time only Hunter could hear, it was whispering something over and over again, that before Hunter could make out what it was (Not that he was really trying to understand it anyway.), the ground beneath him rumbled and cracked. The buildings and streets around him became twisted and distorted, the people walking about were replaced with vague shadows and even the air changed, it became foul and almost intolerable for any human to breathe, he was now in _'Limbo'_. Hunter continued to ride through as a smirk crept upon his face as the whisper from earlier escalated into a loud daemonic voice growling "Pray." And then the ground below Hunter's feet shattered and fell away revealing clouds swirling in the violent winds of the blue sky below. Hunter's silver bicycle fell to its doom when the ground fell away but Hunter himself with soda and pizza still in hand, landed gracefully at the other side of the new chasm. Hunter looked around at the now twisted environment and heard the demons voice again "Hunted," it growled as new creatures broke through the ground and glared menacingly at Hunter. These monsters looked like cracked porcelain dolls with a few shiny black tendrils poking through the cracks in their body and a pitch black liquid oozed from all the other cracks and seems, and at the end of its right arm a spiky club was attached to where it's hand would be, these demons were known as _'Lesser Stygian'_.

"Mornin' boys," Hunter said with a sarcastically friendly tone "join me for some pizza and root beer?" The disembodied voice then growled "Kill," as the same word appeared on the wall of the building behind the lesser demons, after that said lesser demons began to charge towards Hunter with their inhuman, howling screams. "Guess not," Hunter said sounding glad that the monsters didn't accept his generous offer, while the creatures continued to charge towards him "WAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTT!" Hunter exclaimed raising his hand stopping gesture, and the Stygian stopped dead in their tracks. "Before we get started, I've got two bits of advice for you. Number one," Hunter stated curling his fingers so that only his index finger was still raised "if the guy you're trying to kill tells you to wait, you don't wait. Number two," he added raising his middle finger to join his first "when the guy are trying to kill throws something in the air, don't look at what he threw in the air." As he finished he bent his legs and hunched over holding his breakfast and drink out in front of them and low to the ground "Allyoop!" Hunter shot up to his feet and propelled his meal higher in the air than the eye could see, and the Stygian's gaze followed the objects in question. "I told you not to look, stupid," and before the beast knew what hit it, Hunter kicked one of the lesser demons knocking it into another and sending both of them over the edge of the chasm that formed when Hunter entered. Another Stygian swung at Hunter with its spiked club but Hunter easily jumped over the attack and knocked its head to the ground with his heel shattering the poor creature's cranium.

The remaining monsters all converged on Hunter ready to swing an attack at him from all sides, maintaining his calm, cocky demeanor and tontine smirk, Hunter simply removed his backpack and zipped it open as the Lesser Stygian came closer and closer. The creatures all attacked at once with a barrage of attacks that would rip anyone, even Hunter apart and kill him, but all the Stygian's managed to to rip apart was Hunter's now empty backpack. The creatures looked above them and saw their target flipping through the air and deftly sliding his is arms into the sleeves of the long coat he had been keeping in his bag, while one ebony and one ivory pistol flew through the air next to him. Hunter landed hunched over with a fairly loud thud with his backs turned to the demons, and as he rose he caught the twin pistols out of the air as they flew towards him. (Play DmC ost Tic Tac) "Feeling frisky, ladies?" he asked the guns, the demons then turned to face Hunter and gave a loud, howling scream, "Good answer," Hunter said to his guns, and with that, he turned around to face the the Stygian and opened fire. After several seconds of this Hunter decided to get close, and so he did. After narrowly dodging a spiked club, Hunter quickly placed the ivory gun in the middle of the creatures face and pulled the trigger, blowing the entire back of its head away. Another Stygian lunged at Hunter but before it could get within striking range, Hunter turned on his heels and fired off seven rapid shots, leaving only a pile of cracked porcelain in a puddle of black ooze remaining of the his victim. "Now," Hunter said tucking his guns away, "which of you dragged me in here?"

A slow clap could be heard from behind Hunter, he turned around and saw a mid-rank demon with pale gray skin it turned jet black at his knees and elbows. "That would be me, my dear boy," the demons said in a suave, gentlemen like voice, "I'm here to challenge you for your swords."

"You? Think you can take **my** swords? From me?" Hunter snorted at the demon's statement, meanwhile under his clothes on his back, a mark resembling a sword with wings began to glow in an angelic white. "Is that so hard to believe? You're a mere child wielding to legendary weapons," demon said drawing his own rapier like weapon. "Tell you what buddy," Hunter said as two silver long swords materialized on his back in flash of red and black flight (Which could somehow stay on his back without a sheath or strap for reasons I don't know the answer to), "if you think you can take these swords," he drew the blades revealing one to have a horned skull, rib cage and two bones creating the hilt guard and a crown shaped pommel at the end. The other sword was a thinner, sleeker design with a guard covering the entire hilt and above it was the angelic rune that symbolized freedom, "you're more than welcome to try."

 **Authors note: Woooo… All done. So folks, that was my interpretation of Devil May Cry. What did you think? Did you like Hunter? Do you really think I should be burned at the stake for liking the reboot? Let me know in the comments section (except for that last part.) Now I probably won't be able to update this too often, I'm juggling a few different projects at the moment, but until the next update comes out, Fav, Follow and check out my other stories if you liked this. Until next time, see you later :-)**


End file.
